


Simple and Quiet

by glittertech



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Late Night Writing, M/M, Out of Character, Unbeta'd, Vague Timeline Status, vague relationship status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittertech/pseuds/glittertech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanity isn't really a sin, in the way that love isn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine any point of time for this story to take place, any relationship status for this story to cement that you'd like.

“Sherlock, is something wrong?” John had just walked out of the kitchen with a cuppa to a silent, stormy feeling in the living room which could only mean that Sherlock was having a strop.

Sherlock was silent for many moments, running his fingers over the edge of his dressing gown. “My hair looks unfortunate today.” John decided that he wouldn't quite say “unfortunate,” but it was different. 

It looked as though Sherlock had slept more on top of it than usual, as the curls were all quite straightened out. As a result, there was much less volume to it, and it sat closer to his head. This sort of threw John for a loop, as he was used to Sherlock's head looking much larger than it currently did. 

Sherlock sighed the most melancholy and defeated sound that John had ever heard out of his flatmate. 

“I keep it long because... I like it. I like the way it looks,” Sherlock said with a hush that implied a deep secret. “You might think that the length would get in the way of certain things, which it does quite frequently. But I like it. It's worth the trouble”. 

John chuckled a bit, setting his tea down on a side table before sitting with his friend on the couch. “You know, there's no problem with liking how you look. Even if it's just a small piece of yourself,” he offered. Sherlock had molded himself into a tight little ball, face mashed firmly into the cushions covering the couch's back. At John's words, he unfurled himself a bit and turned to face him. John carried on with what he assumed was a great risk.

He reached into Sherlock's hair and wrapped a lock of it around his finger. He held it firmly, accidentally tugging on it just enough to elicit a small gasp from his partner. Sherlock seemed at first confused, then quite pleased as he came to an understanding of John's actions. 

John released the lock of hair from his fingers and was pleased to see a good, strong curl holding its own. He picked up a lock in each hand and did the same again. Sherlock hummed a happy, indistinct sound at this. 

This was how John Watson learned a lot about his flatmate's hair. After a quick, cursory comb-through to remove any errant tangles, John decided that individual strands were thicker at the crown of Sherlock's head, leading down to softer ones at the base of his neck. Sherlock's scalp was most sensitive around his hairline, which had a surprisingly indistinct shape. It was almost all the same interesting shade of brown, and John would have guessed that it was dyed if Sherlock had ever given any reason to support that belief. John wasn't even sure that Sherlock owned a hair brush.

Which would have been fine, incidentally, because John would be happy to do this any day of the week. Sherlock seemed like he would have agreed to the idea as well. He had moved his head into John's lap and flung his arms over John's thighs and around his knees in an attempt to be more comfortable. 

John had carefully recurled all of Sherlock's hair by the time the sun filtered in through the curtains. Sensing that his styling was finished, the detective bounded into the bathroom and proclaimed that it had never looked any better.

John smiled and reached over for his tea.


End file.
